1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus, and more particularly to a structure of a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus which can be stably placed in an upright state.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of portable mobile telephone systems, a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus requires a smaller size and lighter weight, specifically, requires improvements in radio characteristics, i.e. antenna sensitivity.
FIG. 1 shows an appearance of a prior art portable mobile radio telephone apparatus used in portable mobile telephone systems. Prior art portable mobile radio telephone apparatus 10 has flip board 11 which can only be closed during standby or be opened to a position at 90 to 180 degrees during a call with a two-level stopper. Therefore, it is impossible to stably place portable mobile radio telephone apparatus 10 in an upright state but portable mobile radio telephone apparatus 10 can only be placed in a laid state as shown in FIG. 1.
When portable mobile radio telephone apparatus 10 is placed in a laid state on metal-based material 12, antenna 2 approaches metal plate 12 to deteriorate the sensitivity of antenna 2. This adversely affects the radio characteristics of the portable mobile radio telephone apparatus to deteriorate the sensitivity of portable mobile radio telephone apparatus 10, thereby presenting a problem which requires technical improvements, i.e. difficulty of operations such as originating a call, receiving a call or performing data communication.
Laid-open Utility Model Registration Application No. 6-23337 discloses an example in which a portable telephone is provided with a leg for allowing a portable telephone body to be placed in an upright state for making a call in a hand free mode. However, manipulations for placing the telephone body in an upright state involve opening a hidden bottom plate frontward, pulling a support frame mounted within the bottom plate, and fitting the support frame to a projection on the front surface of the body for placement in an upright state, which manipulations are not so easy.
Particularly, since portable mobile radio telephone apparatuses are often used recently in connection with portable mobile terminals, it is essential that a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus is placed in a stably upright state for operating a manipulation unit of a portable mobile terminal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus which is placed in a stably upright state, prevents the deterioration of antenna characteristics of the portable mobile radio telephone apparatus, and obtains stable reception sensitivity and transmission characteristics, thereby making it possible to stably call and receive a call.
The portable mobile radio telephone apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that, in a portable type mobile radio telephone apparatus having an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves, a transmitter/receiver portion including a microphone/speaker, and a flip board which covers a manipulation portion and freely opens and closes, it has flip board opening/closing means which has an opening/closing range of 270 degrees or more about a rotational axis of the flip board for ensuring a distance between the antenna and a placement surface.
The flip board opening/closing means has a rotational axis for opening and closing at a lower portion of a front surface of the manipulation portion and arranges the angle between a manipulation surface of the manipulation portion and an edge of the lower portion of the front surface at an angle smaller than 90 degrees and greater than 60 degrees.
The flip board opening/closing means may have a rotational axis for opening and closing at a lower portion of a back surface of the apparatus and cover the manipulation surface of the manipulation portion and a lower portion of the apparatus.
Alternatively, the flip board opening/closing means may have a shape with a bend at an angle of 90 to 110 degrees corresponding to the manipulation surface of the manipulation portion and a lower edge surface of the apparatus or a streamlined shape to locate a rotational axis of the flip board which freely opens and closes at a lower portion of the back surface of the apparatus.
Additionally, the flip board opening/closing means has a two-level stopper or a three-level stopper.
In the present invention, the portable type mobile radio telephone apparatus has a flip board which freely opens and closes and which has an opening/closing range of 270 degrees or more about a rotational axis at a lower portion of the flip board, and has means for easily allowing stably upright placement. Thus, the distance between the antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves and a placement surface is increased to improve the deterioration of antenna characteristics and to increase favorite visibility of a display portion.
A first effect of the present invention is that the distance between the antenna of the portable mobile radio telephone apparatus and a material (for example, metal plate) at a position where the portable mobile radio telephone apparatus is placed is increased to prevent the deterioration of antenna characteristics and to obtain transmission/reception characteristics with stable sensitivity, thereby making it possible to reliably call and receive a call.
A second effect of the present invention is that data communication can be stably operated in a portable mobile radio telephone apparatus to which a connector for data communication cable is connected at a front surface, back surface, side surface or top surface thereof as shown in FIG. 8.